


Late Night Visit

by SilverCrane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Albino Yahaba, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCrane/pseuds/SilverCrane
Summary: The store is mostly quiet, except for the soft instrumental music playing over the speakers. It's late enough that most of the customers have gone home already, leaving Shigeru alone in the hair care isle, shopping cart slung over one arm.His eyes dart across the colorful bottles and boxes of hair dye- and then go back. His frown deepens, scanning them again.They're out of brown, which is a huge problem, seeing as he's just run out of his supply, and his silver roots are starting to show. He debates picking a different color, but the team would definitely notice and comment, and he was trying to avoid that.He's about to turn and leave when the sound of footsteps stops him, and he subconsciously tugs his hood further forward. The person turns the corner, and-"Kyoutani?"
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	Late Night Visit

The store is mostly quiet, except for the soft instrumental music playing over the speakers. It's late enough that most of the customers have gone home already, leaving Shigeru alone in the hair care isle, shopping cart slung over one arm.

His eyes dart across the colorful bottles and boxes of hair dye- and then go back. His frown deepens, scanning them again.

They're out of brown, which is a huge problem, seeing as he's just run out of his supply, and his silver roots are starting to show. He debates picking a different color, but the team would definitely notice and comment, and he was trying to avoid that.

He's about to turn and leave when the sound of footsteps stops him, and he subconsciously tugs his hood further forward. The person turns the corner, and-

"Kyoutani?" He asks in disbelief, watching as the wing spiker looks over, hand dropping from its place on the shelves. "What are you doing here?"

Kyoutani's eyes widen in shock, narrowing when he processes what Shigeru said. "It's a public store, isn't it?" He asks, and Shigeru is glad that his hood covers his ears, because they're probably bright red at this point.

"That's not what I meant." He mumbles, automatically turning back to the shelves of hair dye, waiting for Kyoutani to leave.

He unfortunately does not, and instead gets closer, so close Shigeru can feel his body heat through his thin hoodie.

"Planning on dying your hair?" Kyoutani asks, his voice low. He doesn't look over at Shigeru, pulling a box of black dye off the shelf and studying it. "I never pegged you as the type."

Shigeru resists the urge to roll his eyes. "They don't have the color I want." 

Kyoutani huffs, putting the box back. "Well, what do you want?" 

"Wh-" Shigeru turns to look at him, narrowing his eyes. "Light Ash Brown." He mumbles, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Kyoutani hums, finger tracing the titles on the shelf. "Yeah, looks like they're out of that."

"No shit, Sherlock." Shigeru mumbles under his breath, which Kyoutani thankfully doesn't hear. Or doesn't care, either one would be on brand for him. He straightens, looking at Shigeru, who stiffens under his gaze. 

"I've got some at my house. I could lend it to you, if you'd like."

Shigeru narrows his eyes. That seems really suspicious because really, what were the chances of Kyoutani having the exact color he needed?

As if sensing Shigeru's apprehension, he blinks. "It's my sister's. She doesn't use it too often so I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

There are many thoughts racing through Shigeru's mind, but the one that makes it's way to the forefront first is-

"You have a sister?"

It's hard to even imagine, and Kyoutani looks- quite frankly- pissed.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" He asks with a scowl, and Shigeru resists the urge to bang his head against the shelf. It was going too well anyways, it had to go wrong at some point. 

"No, it's just-" He quickly backtracks. "I didn't exactly picture you as a brother. You seem kinda..." He twirls a finger around. "Only-childish."

Kyoutani narrows his eyes, but apparently he's no longer pissed, because he breaks his gaze away, gripping at a box of hair dye. "Well, do you want my help or not?" He grumbles, and Shigeru realizes something. 

Kyoutani isn't upset, he's _embarrassed._

About what, he doesn't know- maybe the destruction of his 'tough guy image', or something else. Who knows? Certainly not Shigeru.

"You know this means I get to know where you live, right?" He asks teasingly, watching as a look of horror crosses Kyoutani's face. "Wow, okay, that makes me feel really welcome." He says sarcastically. 

"Just come before I change my mind." Kyoutani grumbles. "I can always give it to you on Tuesday." He turns, stalking towards the cash register with the box of hair dye he had chosen. Shigeru follows after, jogging a little to catch up.

"I can't wait until Tuesday." He says firmly, checking his hood to make sure it's still in place. 

Kyoutani raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"What color are you getting?" He asks instead of answering, leaning over slightly to peer over Kyoutani's shoulder. Kyoutani scowls, shying away from him. 

"Take a wild fuckin' guess." 

Shigeru hums, putting on a big show of thinking, tapping a finger to his chin. "Purple!" He says cheerily, relishing in the exasperated look Kyoutani gives him.

He waits patiently as Kyoutani scans his item in the self-checkout, gathering his change and tucking it into his pocket.

"C'mon," he says, gesturing for Shigeru to follow him. He does, with a strange sense of apprehension and excitement. 

He follows Kyoutani into the parking lot, and they stop in front of a beat up sedan. "You have a car?" Shigeru questions, glancing over at Kyoutani, who scowls, glaring at the pavement.

"S'not a big deal." He mumble-says, pulling out his keys and manually unlocking it. "Get in."

Shigeru does, albeit reluctantly. If hes being frank, Kyoutani's car looks like it might fall apart at any second. Attached to the sun visor is a picture of Kyoutani and a woman he assumes is Kyoutani's sister, his sister grinning and Kyoutani very much not. It's a bit comforting, he supposes, putting on his seat belt.

He pats the back of Kyoutani's head rest, earning him a scowl. "Take us away!" He says dramatically.

"I'm not your chauffeur, Creampuff." 

The nickname makes him pout, but he doesn't comments, settling back into his seat and watching the scenery pass by. Kyoutani lives further away from the school than Shigeru does, which makes sense, considering Aoba Johsai is a private school, in a rich neighborhood, and Kyoutani is- well-

Shigeru glances over at Kyoutani's worn out boots and his faded sweater. He's pretty sure Kyoutani is at Seijoh on a scholarship, since Kyoutani's grades are as good as- if not better than his. It's a bit of a sore spot for him, and he pouts.

Kyoutani must sense him staring, because his eyes dart over, narrowing. "What?" He asks, and Shigeru quickly looks back out the window. 

"Nothing." He says innocently. "Are we almost there?"

"What are you, a five year old?" Kyoutani scoffs, making a right. "We'll get there when we get there."

Shigeru pouts and goes back to looking out the window. He manages to stay silent for a few more minutes, before a view out the window makes him perk up. "Hey, isn't that Azuma park?" He asks, pressing his nose against the cold glass.

"Yeah, it's close enough to walk. I used to go there with my sister when we were younger." Kyoutani says. It's a bit strange- as soon as he'd let slip he had a sister, he started mentioning her every five seconds. Not that Shigeru was complaining, really, since he barely knew anything about Kyoutani in the first place.

"We're here." Kyoutani says, and his gaze snaps to the front. He copies Kyoutani as he unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out, staring up at Kyoutani's house. 

"It's- quaint." He says, earning a scowl and a glare.

"Shut up, you rich asshole." 

Shigeru holds his hands up in surrender, following Kyoutani to the front door. He watches as Kyoutani digs in his pockets, finally procuring his keys. Shigeru stifles a laugh- Kyoutani has the same vabo-chan keychain charm as he does.

"I'm home." Kyoutani calls as the door swings open, kicking his shoes off in a masterful way that leaves them semi-neatly against the genkan. Shigeru follows him in, glancing around cautiously.

"Pardon the intrusion." He says quietly, taking the slippers Kyoutani offers them and exchanging his shoes for them.

"Yknow, you dont gotta be so formal." Kyoutani glances back at him, making his way deeper into the house. "It's not like anyone's home."

Shigeru follows him. "Well, in my household they encourage manners." 

Kyoutani scoffs. "Yeah, sure they do." He stops in front of an open door, gesturing for Shigeru to go before him. "It should be in here."

Shigeru cautiously steps into the bathroom, eying Kyoutani. 

"I'm not gonna murder you, shithead." He rolls his eyes, following Shigeru into the cramped bathroom. "All your talk of manners, and you don't take your hood off in someone elses house? Damn."

Shigeru pauses, hand instantly flying to his hood. Kyoutani narrows his eyes.

"What, did you mess up a dye job or something?" He opens the medicine cabinet, sorting through it. "Come to think of it-" He pulls a bottle out, studying it. "Isn't Light Ash Brown your natural color?"

Shigeru bites the inside of his mouth. "Well, you found it, thanks, I'll be going now!" He reaches forward to grab the bottle, but Kyoutani holds it above his head. It's not very effective, considering Shigeru's taller than him, but he doesn't try to take it.

"Oi. Take off your hood." Kyoutani says, staring up at him. They're very close, enough that Kyoutani actually has to look up, and Shigeru can feel his cheeks heat up.

"No." He says, defensively putting his hands up to his hood.

Kyoutani sighs. "Look, I've got dye experience, let me do it for you." Shigeru doesn't respond, and he tilts his head. "I can't help you if you don't let me see what's wrong."

Shigeru shakes his head. "No, you'll make fun of me." There's a tinge of desperation in his voice he really hopes Kyoutani can't hear. 

Kyoutani wrinkles his nose, glaring at Shigeru. "Are you fucking kidding me? I'm always making fun of you, take off the damn hoodie."

He hesitates, fingering the edge of his hoodie before slowly pulling it down. He doesn't meet Kyoutani's eyes, fingers twining together.

Kyoutani is quiet for a few seconds. "So I'm assuming this isn't your natural color?" He glances up in time to see Kyoutani gesture with the bottle of dye.

"...No." 

Kyoutani sighs. "Cmon, sit down. Let me help you." He gestures to the bathtub rim. Shigeru sits, obediently, glancing back at Kyoutani.

"You don't think it's weird?" He asks softly, earning a scoff from Kyoutani. 

"Are you kidding? Its just your hair." He flicks the side of Shigeru's head. "Now turn back around."

He complies. "Don't tell anyone about this, ok?" 

"Yeah, yeah." He can practically hear Kyoutani roll his eyes, and he fights off the content smile on his face. 

"Thanks." He says quietly, to his hands. Kyoutani doesn't answer, but Shigeru knows he got the message.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really love Kyouhaba so I hope I did them justice! I really love the albino Yahaba headcannon, considering his hair is silver in the manga but brown in the anime. I got the headcanon from baguantte on Tumblr and Instagram! Their art is amazing, so go check them out! Hope you guys have an excellent day! :)


End file.
